Mr. Wright
Mr. Wright is a character in the thirty-fifth book in the Goosebumps series, A Shocker on Shock Street and its television adaptation. History Mr. Wright is a famous theme park designer, known for his outstanding expertise in special effects and robotics. He is commissioned by Shocker Studios, creators of the Shock Street horror film series, to develop a tramcar ride that will allow people to tour the entire studio. He dedcides that his daughter Erin and her best friend Marty, two big fans of the Shock Street films, should be the first two people to test the ride out. Erin is especially excited and asks if her mom will be coming along with them to the studios. This question leaves Mr. Wright confused. The three arrive at Shocker Studios and Mr. Wright brings the kids to the tramcar ride that will take them all over the studio to see the many different attractions and characters based on the various Shock Street films. As the kids go on the ride however, scary things begin to occur. From giant mantises, to zombies that rise from the ground, to the characters Wolf Boy and Wolf Girl being real werewolves that attack the kids. Erin and Marty begin to suspect that nothing on the ride is fake. Everything is real and deadly. The pair eventually wind up on Shock Street and see that a Shock Street movie is being fimed. They ask the director, Mr. Denver, how to find Mr. Wright and he mentions that they should go through Shockro's House of Shocks. Marty runs to the house just as Erin spots a large power cord sticking out of the back of Mr. Denver. Before she can warn Marty, he steps inside and gets electrocuted. Mr. Wright shows up and Erin begins to panic. She suddenly doesn't recognize him, saying that he's not her real father and that he must have done something to her mother, before shutting down entirely. Mr. Wright talks to an assistant about how the the two robot children he used to test the ride must have been faulty. He had begun to suspect this was the case after the Erin robot had mentioned a mother, despite him never programming that into her memory. He picks up the Erin and Marty robots and takes them back to his workshop to be repaired. In the ending of the television adaptation, while Mr. Wright works on new versions of the Erin and Marty robots, the originals suddenly come back to life. Despite Mr. Wright's attempts, the pair cannot be shut down. They tell him that even robots want to live and that they want their revenge. Mr. Wright screams in fear. His fate is left unknown to the viewer. General Information Personality Mr. Wright has a very enthusiastic personality, especially when he interacts with Erin and Marty. Whether or not this kindly demeanor is the reason for Erin's A.I. creating memories of a mother remains uncertain. He does seem to care about his creations, which makes sense considering he programmed the Erin robot to treat him like he was her real father. Appearance Mr. Wright is described as being tall and thin, with brown eyes and blond hair that is starting to bald. He wears glasses and has skin that turns red easily, often giving him pink cheeks when he talks. Erin mentions that she and her father look nothing alike. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** ''A Shocker on Shock Street'' * ''Goosebumps Graphix'' ** Terror Trips ** Slappy's Tales of Horror Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 4 - Shocker on Shock Street Trivia *Eric Peterson, the actor who plays Mr. Wright, is perhaps best known for his role as Oscar Leroy in the popular Canadian sitcom Corner Gas. Category:Humans Category:Adult Category:Original series (characters) Category:Television series characters Category:Scientists Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Comic characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Unknown Status